Esquivando estrellas
by MirandaLaBizca
Summary: Para corregir un desastre, un deseo se debe hacer. A Adrien no le importa lo que deba sacrificar mientras que todo salga bien, incluso si eso significa cambiar el pasado y abandonar su identidad como héroe. /Time travel.
1. Prólogo

**Summary:** Para corregir un desastre, un deseo se debe hacer. A Adrien no le importa lo que deba sacrificar mientras que todo salga bien, incluso si eso significa cambiar el pasado y abandonar su identidad como héroe. /Time travel.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 0:** Prólogo.

 _Me dijeron que me estas mintiendo y que eres lo peor,_

 _No puede ser._

 _Que has jugado con mis sentimientos y no eres lo que dices ser._

 _Más te vale que sea una broma, te lo advierto de una vez._

 **Barbazul-Torreblanca.**

 **.**

 _Bien._

Estaba asustado, no.

 _Estaba aterrado_.

Adrien suspiró temblorosamente, sosteniendo con fuerza un frasco de cristal contra su pecho, tapando su contenido, tratando de regular su respiración para evitar que lo descubrieran. _Un solo error y estaba acabado._

"¿Adrien?" Su kwami le llamó en voz baja, saliendo de su chaqueta. "No tenemos tiempo."

El rubio asintió, pegándose más a la pared donde estaba apoyado y avanzando a lo largo silenciosamente.

 _Esto_ era su culpa.

Había empezado como un ataque normal, había terminado como una tragedia. Cuando el ataque empezó él estaba a mitad de una sesión de fotos demasiado importante para su padre, un contrato que renovar con una prestigiosa revista. Había mirado la recién noticia en su teléfono apretando los dientes antes de bufar, y decidir que su Lady podía hacerlo sola. Casi iba a terminar cuando el akuma los había obligado a evacuar el edificio.

Ladybug no estaba por ningún lado y, para su horror, la victima akumatizada estaba sonriendo con los aretes en una mano y lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos. Lo estaba buscándolo a él, _buscando a Chat Noir._ Las calles de París estaban destrozadas, y una sola mirada al exterior lo asustado. La víctima del akuma tenía poderes semejantes a medusa, una mirada y dejaba petrificado a quien la viera. Miles de estatuas estaban esparcidas por todas las calles, pero eso no era lo espeluznante, lo espeluznante era que _la mitad estaban destrozadas_

Ladybug estaba a mitad del desastre, la expresión de sorpresa y un además de saltar, su máscara despojada. Adrien en realidad no tuvo mucho tiempo para procesar que -después de todo- Marinette era la chica de quien había estado enamorado, porque en un parpadeo de ojos la estatua se había desmoronado convirtiéndose en polvo y en una sombra de un futuro arrebatado ante sus ojos.

Él no era tan estúpido para mostrarse como Chat Noir con las escasas posibilidades que tenía para ganar, de manera que hizo puño su corazón e intentó ignorar las llamadas de auxilio y ayuda desesperadas que escuchaba. Sentía los ojos escocerle y un nudo en la garganta cada vez que los escuchaba. No importaba cuanto intentaba ahogar los sentimientos que querían impedirle protegerse de lo que pasaba en el exterior, estos seguían lastimándolo como cuchillas.

Luego, _las cosas empeoraron._

Enterarse que su padre era Hawk Moth fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Su padre lo había anunciado en público, amenazando con nunca revertir los efectos del akuma si Chat Noir no se presentaba y le entregaba su miraculous. A partir de ahí su mundo comenzó a caer en pedazos, quizás lo que más le dolió a Adrien no era que su padre fuera un villano, si no que en ningún momento pareció pensar en él y lo que pensaría sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

La habitación donde llevaba a cabo todo fue fácil de encontrar para él, estaba en su casa y el cuarto estaba atestado de mariposas blancas brillantes.

Plagg le había explicado cual era el poder de su padre, la capacidad de conceder deseos para ayudar a un propósito. Así, Adrien llegó a ese punto. Tomó un frasco de la cocina escuchando las instrucciones de su kwami y capturó a una con delicadeza.

Un deseo, una sola oportunidad.

Escondiéndose en su propia casa, de su propio padre ¿Había algún lugar que fuera seguro para él? Llegó a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él, el sol ya estaba ocultado y las sombras parecían mirarlo.

Plagg acarició su hombro intentando consolarlo.

Adrien dejó libre a la mariposa y la observó volar un poco entre sus cosas antes de detenerse en el marco de la foto de su madre. El rubio la observó con tristeza antes de acercarse y atraparla con suavidad entre sus manos, sintiendo las alas rozar sus manos.

Cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo.

.

.

.

 _Por favor, déjame evitar esto._

.

.

.

.

Adrien se volteó justo para ver a un anciano caer al suelo no muy lejos de él, parpadeó un par de veces antes de caer en la cuenta de en qué momento estaba. Le dio la espalda y miró un corto momento a Nathalie antes de meterse en la limosina y apretar sus puños con fuerza.

"Lo siento, Adrien." Nathalie susurró sin verlo, sus ojos en los papeles entre sus manos. "Sabes que tu padre no aprobará que asistas a la escuela."

Adrien no contestó, miró por la ventana en el momento exacto en que una cabellera pelirroja se abalanzó para ayudar al anciano a levantarse, una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Un sentimiento de tristeza se arrastró en el fondo de su estómago.

¿Qué si nunca iba a ser Chat Noit?

 _Un pequeño sacrificio no era nada._

* * *

 **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **¿Por qué empiezo historias? ¿Por qué no estoy haciendo mi tarea?**

 **A veces me odio tanto.**

 **Con amor.**

 **Me.**


	2. Descuido

**Summary:** Para corregir un desastre, un deseo se debe hacer. A Adrien no le importa lo que deba sacrificar mientras que todo salga bien, incluso si eso significa cambiar el pasado y abandonar su identidad como héroe. /Time travel.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** Descuido.

 _Oh, mi dulce tormento_

 _¿Por qué vuelves de nuevo?_

 _No soy más que un ser sin importancia._

 **Demiere danse-INDILA**

 **.**

Robar los miraculous de su padre fue ridículamente fácil.

Adrien sabía que podía meterse en problemas, pero ¿Sinceramente? _No le importaba un comino_ , de hecho, estaba seguro de que él sería la última persona sospechosa del robo. La muerte de su madre todavía estaba fresca en ese momento, y era el momento en que se esforzaba más que nunca en evitar ser una carga para su padre.

Bueno, _evitaba._

Con un poco de vacilación tiró una cajita y el libro antiguo sobre su cama, no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer a continuación, su padre ya no tenía el poder que lo había vuelto loco en sus manos.

 _¿Y ahora qué?_

Adrien sentía sus manos retorcerse de la tentación de abrir la caja, no debía, pero _tenía tanta curiosidad,_ nunca había conocido a otro kwami a parte de Plagg y la idea de conocer a otro lo llenaba de una extraña emoción. Quería más respuestas, quería saber lo que había pasado, los claros hechos que habían llevado las cosas a una destrucción y locura absoluta.

Adrien abrió una de las cajas, y con un pequeño destello de luz una figura de un color lila suave apareció delante de él. Dos grandes ojos color morado se abrieron parpadeando somnolientamente hacía su dirección.

"¿Quién eres tú?" La criatura preguntó de inmediato, entrecerrando los ojos.

Adrien abrió su boca y la cerró sin decir nada, sintiéndose incomodo _¿Qué se suponía que debía de decir?_

"Hola, soy Adrien." Saludó sintiéndose tonto.

La bolita color lila revoloteó con sus alas alrededor de él, inspeccionándolo con cuidado. Adrien lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que el kwami asintió aparentemente satisfecho y se sentó en su hombro un poco más relajado.

"Soy Nooroo." Se presentó. "Soy un kwami, pero no pareces muy sorprendido."

El rubio miró el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante de mundo.

"No quiero ser grosero, pero…" Nooroo continuó después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio. "¿…me robaste?"

Adrien sintió sus mejillas calientes, Nooroo había dado en el blanco.

Claro, no era como si lo hubiera hecho con malas intenciones, _pero si lo había hecho_ , y no podía evitar sentir un poco culpable cuando lo ponía de esa manera tan contundente. Había sido educado con fuertes valores y lecciones de amor por parte de sus padres hasta la muerte de su madre, y por más que fuera ridículo, no podía evitar sentir que su madre se sentiría decepcionado de él, si tan sólo…

Adrien parpadeó.

"¿Acabas de hacer eso?" Adrien le preguntó incrédulo. "¿Acabas de manipular mis emociones?"

Un sonrojo morado cubrió la redonda cara del kwami al ser descubierto. Él nunca se arrepentiría de lo que hizo, porque la idea de haber dejado las cosas como estaban lo llenaba de nauseas. Las cosas que había perdido, los avances que había dejado atrás en un futuro que nunca más existiría no eran más que pequeños sacrificios, eso lo sabía con firmeza, y su opinión nunca la cambiaría, que el kwami pudiera volver sus sentimientos contra él era un poco espeluznante.

"¡Me robaste!" Nooroo se defendió. "¡Sé que nunca me asignarían a un niño aparentemente rico y mimado! ¡¿Dónde está mi verdadero portador?!"

La indignación lo inundó, Adrien infló sus mejillas porque _¡Él no era un niño mimado!,_ la tan sola idea de ser puesto en la misma categoría que Chloé lo ponía enfermo.

"¡No soy un niño mimado!"

"Bueno ¡No estás haciendo un buen trabajo demostrándolo con ese ridículo puchero! ¡Y mira está habitación! ¡¿Cómo puedes negarlo?!"

"Yo no-"

"¿Adrien?" La voz Nathalie mientras tocaba la puerta los sobresaltó a ambos. "¿Con quién estás hablando? Voy a entrar."

Adrien inmediatamente tiró las cosas debajo de su cama y tomó a Nooroo con un rápido movimiento, escondiéndolo tras sí al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría.

Nathalie estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Estas bien? Podría jurar que te oí hablar con alguien."

Su cabeza quedó en blanco mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta _, cualquiera._ Su incapacidad de reaccionar con rapidez era lamentable, tenía que mejorar un poco para poder hacer frente a situaciones como esa ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando fuera necesario mentir? ¿Pararse como un idiota como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento?

"Uhm…"

Nathalie suspiró.

"Olvídalo, sólo quería decirte que tu padre quiere hablar contigo, estará aquí durante la cena."

Adrien asintió rápidamente, ignorando la punzada de dolor ante la mordida del kwami lila, que luchaba por ser liberado de sus manos. Una vez que la puerta se volvió a cerrar Adrien apartó bruscamente sus manos de Nooroo con una mueca de disgusto y dolor.

"¡Me mordiste!"

"¡Me secuestraste!"

Ambos se miraron con mala cara.

Luego, se escucharon gritos en las calles. Adrien cortó el contacto visual y se sentó rápidamente frente a su computadora, prendiéndola con rapidez y buscando ágilmente las noticias más recientes. El temor se instaló en su estómago en cuanto abrió una transmisión en vivo de una periodista que corría en las calles.

"Un hombre ha estado causando caos por toda la ciudad, la policía no sabe explicar su inusual fuerza, se han reportado dos heridos y un desaparecido, se cree que esta persona lo tiene de rehén."

La cámara se enfocó y su cara palideció.

Su padre estaba ahí, _vestido con un traje con tema de pavo real._

El recuerdo de una peineta de pavorreal en la caja fuerte relampagueó en su memoria. Adrien quería golpearse por su descuido, nunca se le había ocurrido que su padre tenía más de un miraculous y sólo lo había dejado abandonado.

Con sus manos tapando su cara no vio a Nooroo acercarse con curiosidad.

"No te preocupes niño." El kwami intentó consolarlo al interpretando su preocupación. "Chat Noir y Ladybug lo tienen controlado."

Adrien se congeló.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que Chat Noir y Ladybug lo tienen controlado." Nooroo repitió pacientemente.

Alzando la mirada a la pantalla, Adrien se encontró con los héroes de París luchando contra su padre, la preocupación lo llenó. No estaba seguro de quien le preocupaba más, Marinette y Nathanel o su padre. De todos modos, no importaba mucho, porque no podía hacer nada ante la situación.

 _¿Por qué las cosas tenían que volverse tan retorcidas?_

* * *

 **Quiero dormir.**

 **Con amor. :D**

 **Me.**


	3. Cena con el diablo

**Summary:** Para corregir un desastre, un deseo se debe hacer. A Adrien no le importa lo que deba sacrificar mientras que todo salga bien, incluso si eso significa cambiar el pasado y abandonar su identidad como héroe. /Time travel.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Cena con el diablo.

 _Y nadie supo nunca que realmente eras tú._

 _Y ahora encabezas el camino, muestras la luz del día._

 _Hiciste un buen trabajo. Vas a llegar muy lejos, chico._

 **The offspring- You're gonna go far, kid.**

 _ **.**_

Noroo revoloteó alrededor de Adrien -como una polilla molesta- mientras el rubio se arregló por millonésima vez la corbata frente al espejo de su baño. Sus verdes ojos llenos de tanta ansiedad y nerviosismo trivial que no había sentido desde hace demasiado tiempo.

"Uno pensaría que vas a una fiesta en vez de una cena con tu padre."

Adrien se encogió los hombros.

"No he cenado con él desde…" Adrien hizo rápidos cálculos en su cabeza. "…la semana pasada" _Hace un poco más de un año_ , se recordó mentalmente con sorpresa.

Alzando una ceja inexistente, Noroo lo miró fijamente con incredulidad.

Adrien no se molestó en explicarse; contarle todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento no era una idea que le tentara mucho. Si fuera el Adrien de esa edad no tendría muchos problemas en contarle la historia de su vida y sus inseguridades personales ante la menor oportunidad. Pero no era el Adrien que acababa de pasar la muerte de su madre y estaba preocupado por todos con tal de no pensar en sí mismo _, era_ el Adrien que había visto a su padre asesinar a personas a sangre fría, era el Adrien que a pesar de tener el poder había decidido ignorar a las personas suplicando por ayuda.

Las personas habían confiado en él, y él los había defraudado.

 _Una segunda oportunidad._

Adrien no conocía a Noroo, no sabía su historia o la totalidad de su poder. No sabía si podía confiar en él.

Pero no quería estar solo.

El rubio sacudió los pensamientos de su cabeza.

"Eh, no importa." Dijo mientras salía del baño en dirección al comedor.

Se sintió raro mientras recorría todo el familiar camino hacía el comedor, esta vez no tenía que esconderse detrás de los muebles rezando que su padre no lo viera. Esta vez caminaba libremente.

Se detuvo ante las puertas del comedor y respiró profundamente.

Noroo se escondió de mala gana en la bolsa de su camisa.

"Está bien, nada ha cambiado." Adrien se murmuró a sí mismo, en un débil intento de calmarse.

Entró.

El comedor estaba vacío.

Una punzada de dolor atacó su pecho mientras la decepción se arrastró por su garganta. No sabía por qué pensaba que su padre estaría ahí con él esta vez, su padre estaba muy ocupado. Demasiado ocupado para él.

Adrien miró el comedor vacío con amargura "Bueno… ¿No es esto nostálgico?"

Efectivamente, _nada había cambiado_.

* * *

Nathanaël se tiró a su cama con una expresión soñadora, abrazando firmemente su libreta de dibujos entre sus brazos. Su pelo estaba desparramado sobre sus sabanas, mostrando sus dos brillantes ojos azules.

"¿Estas bien?" Plagg le preguntó con preocupación, flotando cerca de su cabeza.

Una sonrisa se expandió rápidamente en el rostro del pelirrojo.

"Nunca me he sentido mejor" dijo con sinceridad "Salvar a todas esas personas me hacen pensar que, después de todo, no soy un perdedor."

Plagg bufó.

"Nunca has sido un perdedor, Nathanaël" Plagg le dijo con severidad." Ninguno de mis portadores lo han sido. Tienes un gran corazón y eso es mucho más de lo que las demás personas tendrán nunca"

Nathanaël asintió distraídamente. Nunca había imaginado llegar a ser un héroe, una parte de él sentía que no era a lo que estaba destinado y que sólo debería renunciar y volver a su vida normal; dibujando en la parte trasera de su salón y volviendo a casa solo porque, a pesar de sus compañeros eran amables, ninguno de ellos eran cercanos a él.

Sin embargo, se le estaba dando esa oportunidad para demostrar que podía ser alguien importante y valorado.

Y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Nathanaël se incorporó y miró a Plagg.

"Oye, Plagg ¿Cómo era tu último portador?"

Plagg lo miró inquisitivamente.

"¿Es otro de tus trucos para sentirte inferior?" Preguntó con sospecha.

Nathanaël se sonrojó y negó su cabeza con fuerza, peguntándose si esa era la impresión que estaba dando. O si acaso realmente era una mentira.

Plagg se relajó, mirando la nada con nostalgia.

"Noble y valiente." Susurró con un suspiro. "Sacrificó todo lo que conocía con tal de darle una segunda oportunidad a todos ¿sabes?"

Nathanaël parpadeó, una horrible idea formándose en su cabeza.

"¿Acaso él está…?"

"No" Plagg lo interrumpió con calma. "Él sigue vivo"

"Oh."

Nathanaël esperó a que Plagg prosiguiera antes de darse cuenta que la conversación estaba cerrada.

¿Sacrificar todo lo que conocía? Una oleada de tristeza lo atacó. El tamaño del sacrificio sonaba demasiado grande, pero Plagg no había detallado. Podría significar cualquier cosa… y una persona que tomara esa decisión con tal de asegurarse del bienestar de los demás… A él le gustaría conocer a alguien así.

"Basta de charla." Plagg interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Tengo hambre, así que tráeme queso."

El pelirrojo se levantó con dificultad, sintiendo las consecuencias de la reciente lucha en su cuerpo. Mientras salía de su cuarto, pensando en todo lo que le faltaba hacer, recordó algo.

" _Él sigue vivo."_

Si él seguía vivo ¿Por qué Plagg no estaba con él a pesar de que obviamente lo extrañaba? ¿Quizás era demasiado viejo para pelear?

Anotando mentalmente sus preguntas, Nathanaël bajó las escaleras. Y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez hasta podría convencerlo de visitarlo.

* * *

Adrien apuñaló con violencia los guisantes de su plato con su tenedor.

"Él va estar en la cena, claro que sí." Murmuró para sí mismo con resentimiento. "Porque el cumple siempre lo que promete."

Noroo lo miró con desaprobación desde la malteada de chocolate que estaba tomando. Adrien había descubierto que tenía el diente dulce. Ninguna sorpresa.

"No seas exagerado, niño." Noroo le regañó, dejando su malteada de lado y acercándose a darle una palmada en la mano. "Seguro tu padre se rompe la espalda para darte comida y educación."

Adrien dejó de apuñalar sus guisantes y miró sombríamente su plato.

"Sí, bueno. Un poco de atención no me haría mal." Respondió secamente. "Apuesto a que pronto va a comenzar a ausentarse largos periodos de tiempo, simplemente perfecto."

"Estas siendo melodramático."

Adrien se hundió en su silla.

"No sé si es tu tonto poder de empatía, pero…" su voz se fue apagando. "…sí, probablemente lo estoy siendo. Es sólo que…" _Desearía que me notara por una vez, en vez de convertirse en un loco maniático obsesionado por el poder._

El rubio comenzó nuevamente su apuñalamiento de guisantes.

"Nada… soy un adolescente ¿Esta bien? Dame un respiro."

Noroo parecía frustrado. Abrió la boca -seguramente para darle un largo discurso- y…

Adrien se incorporó rápidamente en su silla ante el sonido de las puertas del comedor abriéndose. Noroo abandonó lo que estaba a punto de decir y se escondió de nuevo.

Su padre había llegado.

"Adrien." El mayor saludó con seriedad, tomando su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

El rubio se quedó un momento en silencio, sus pensamientos corriendo frenéticamente en silencio. Las cosas tenían que ser diferente ¿Cómo lograrlo? Tenía un papel menor en ese juego, quizás si…

"Padre." Saludó finalmente con frialdad. "Llegas tarde."

Su cabeza estaba gritando señales de advertencia _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ No podía simplemente hacer eso, estaba mal en todo. Tal vez si se disculpaba de inmediato y bajaba la cabeza no habría consecuencias o castigos…

 _No._

¿Qué podría hacer su padre? ¿Quitarle el permiso de salir con sus amigos?

En ese momento, _no tenía amigos_.

Era una apuesta fácil, no tenía nada que perder.

"¿Perdona?" Su padre dijo, esperando obviamente a que se retractara. "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

La tensión del cuarto comenzó a ser palpable. Adrien quería tanto _tanto_ disculparse.

El rubio aplastó sus sentimientos sin piedad. Todo eso era un mal necesario.

"Llegas tarde." Repitió lentamente sin cambiar su tono.

"Estoy muy ocupado y tú lo sabes Adrien." Su padre comenzó con furia. "No tengo tiempo para tus tontos caprichos…"

Adrien frunció el ceño, sintiendo su propio enojo correr por sus venas.

"¿Mis tontos caprichos?" Adrien le hizo eco, interrumpiéndolo. "Lo siento si querer pasar un tiempo con mi padre es un tonto capricho después de que él no me ha hablado desde hace semanas."

"La semana pasada…"

Adrien cerró sus puños con fuerza, hundiendo sus uñas sobre las palmas de sus manos.

"Cenamos" terminó. "¿Y qué? Lo único que hiciste fue criticarme y destrozarme a lo largo de la cena, _eso_ , no cuenta como hablar."

Su padre no parecía saber cómo reaccionar.

"Si esto es por lo de la escuela, la respuesta sigue siendo _no_."

El rubio se rió amargamente. Su padre parecía sinceramente perturbado por el sonido.

"¿Sabes qué? Terminé de cenar" Adrien empujó los restos de su comida lejos de él. "Buenas noches."

Su padre se levantó bruscamente, la cara roja de rabia.

"¡Adrien! ¡Vuelve aquí en este inst-!"

"No." Adrien se dirigió a las puertas del comedor sin mirar atrás. "Estoy cansado de seguir tus instrucciones al pie de la letra encerrado en esta jaula. No tenía idea de que cuando mamá murió tú también lo hiciste."

Con ello, cerró detrás de él. Sin darle otra oportunidad de hablar a su padre.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse como una horrible persona cuando escuchó a lo lejos sonidos de platos y vasos siendo rotos desde el comedor. Se había encontrado muchas veces olvidando que su padre era un ser humano después de un año sin que este diera una señal de sentir sentimientos. Pero esta vez estaba consciente de que su padre lo era, y que también hablar de su madre había sido un golpe increíblemente bajo.

Una vez que llegó a su cuarto se sentó en suelo y abrazó sus rodillas, los ojos ardiéndole un poco.

"Lo siento." La suave voz de Noroo lo devolvió a la realidad. "Creo que te juzgué mal."

Adrien negó la cabeza.

"No, tenías razón." Dijo con la voz temblorosa. "Soy un niño rico y mimado, por lo tanto, lo suficiente egoísta como para mencionar a su madre muerta sólo para manipular a su padre." Su voz se rompió.

Adrien se frotó furiosamente lo ojos. No iba a llorar sólo por una pequeña cosa de nada.

Había pasado peor.

"¿Adrien?" La vacilante voz de Nathalie lo llamó detrás de su puerta.

Adrien se encogió, no quería salir y enfrentarse a las terribles palabras que había dicho, no quería decepcionar a nadie, el sólo quería que todas las personas que había visto sufrir y ver horrores estuvieran bien. A pesar de ello, respiró profundamente antes de levantarse y abrir la puerta. Rezando que no tuviera los ojos rojos.

"Nathalie." Adrien intentó aparentar normalidad.

Nathalie lucía confundida, pero no parecía notar su estado de ánimo.

"Uhm, no sé cómo lo hiciste." Ella dijo componiéndose y sonriendo un poco. "Pero mañana tienes que levantarte temprano ¡Vas a ir a la escuela, Adrien!"

Adrien forzó una sonrisa.

"Eso es genial, Nathalie." _No lo era._ "Pero ha sido un día muy largo y tengo muchas ganas de dormir ¿Podrías despertarme mañana?"

Nathalie asintió rápidamente, sin notar su falta de entusiasmo.

"¡Será un día ocupado! Será mejor que comience de una vez con las preparaciones para mañana." Ella habló rápidamente. "Buenas noches."

Adrien cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Dejó su frente descansar en la puerta y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Definitivamente, era un horrible hijo.

"Hey" Noroo habló en algún lugar detrás de él. "¿Nunca te has preguntado que se siente saltar por los tejados sin herirte?"

* * *

 **La incógnita aquí es: ¿Quién cenaba con el diablo? Jajajaja, no es cierto.**

 **¡Estoy aquí otra vez!**

 **Yay, y esta vez completamente lucida.**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo y una gran disculpa por el enorme tiempo que tardé en actualizar. Intentaré actualizar más seguido (Si es que no lo abandono)**

 **También lamento mis errores ortográficos, estaba releyendo los capítulos que escribí y me di cuenta de un montón de ellos.**

 **Con amor.**

 **Me:D**

 **PD: Comentarios o críticas constructivas son bienvenidos.**


	4. Caída libre

**Summary:** Para corregir un desastre, un deseo se debe hacer. A Adrien no le importa lo que deba sacrificar mientras que todo salga bien, incluso si eso significa cambiar el pasado y abandonar su identidad como héroe. /Time travel.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos creadores, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Fanfiction sin fines de lucro ni pretensiones de infringir derechos de reproducción, realizado sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** Caída libre.

 _Y te dicen que eres afortunado_

 _Pero estas tan confundido_

 _Porque no te sientes lindo, solo te sientes usado_

 _Y todas las pequeñas cosas se alinean para tomar tu lugar_

 _Otro nombre se eleva entre las luces…_

 _Te preguntas si vas a salir con vida_

 _Y ahora ellos te dirán, "eres el afortunado"_

 _Sí, ellos ahora te dirán, "eres el afortunado"_

 _Pero… ¿Puedes decirme ahora "eres el afortunado"?_

 **The Lucky One- Taylor Swift**

 **.**

 _Adrien caminó silenciosamente entre las calles, entre los cientos de estatuas repartidas por todos lados. No había nadie más con él, ninguna otra figura moviéndose. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba, sentía los ojos de todas las estatuas en su espalda._

 _Él no sabía a donde iba hasta que sus pies lo detuvieron en contra de su voluntad frente a una estatua en particular._

 _La estatua de Ladybug se distinguió entre las demás, la dulce cara de Marinette tenía una expresión de sorpresa._

 _Se desmoronó._

 _ **Fallaste.**_

 _Y la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente…_

 _ **¿Por qué te molestas siquiera en intentarlo?**_

 _Adrien se quedó inmóvil, mirando los pedazos de piedra gris a sus pies._

 _La oscuridad descendió sobre él._

 _ **Fallaste.**_

 _Adrien retrocedió en un salto, la piedra se convirtió rápidamente en un líquido oscuro y espeso._

 _Sangre._

 _ **Fallast-**_

"¡Adrien!"

El rubio despertó bruscamente con una rápida respiración, como si hubiera estado bajo el agua todo el tiempo y acabara de regresar a la superficie. Sin prestarle atención al kwami, que estaba mirándolo con preocupación, se levantó tambaleantemente y se dirigió con rapidez al baño.

Sus rodillas chocaron contra los limpios azulejos antes de comenzar a vaciar su estómago sobre la taza del baño. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido una pesadilla (quizás cuando era un niño y su madre todavía estaba viva para consolarlo) pero esa en particular se había sentido increíblemente real ¿Quizás era por la similitud del sueño con los hechos? ¿O porque lo que había pasado había sido increíblemente reciente?

Adrien se quedó ahí, muy quieto, durante unos segundos, intentando apartar los últimos retazos del sueño en su cabeza.

Nooroo flotó hasta quedar justo arriba de él y, para su sorpresa, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello tranquilizadoramente. "¿Estas bien?"

Las lágrimas se juntaron rápidamente en sus ojos.

Adrien asintió temblorosamente, odiando lo débil que se sentía.

"Sólo fue una pesadilla, sólo una pesadilla…" Adrien susurró, sintiendo como si estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Ninguno de los dos habló de nuevo mientras Adrien intentaba recuperar su compostura.

El día no auguró nada bueno.

* * *

Marinette le echó una última mirada al televisor de su sala antes de salir con su mochila al hombro, ignorando la punzada de culpabilidad al fondo de su estómago.

No entendía como Tikki no lograba comprender porque estaba tan asustada, pero para ella era increíblemente claro. Tikki le dijo que había sido elegida, pero ella no entendía como alguien podía siquiera considerarla para jugar un simple juego de vólibol. Era todo lo contrario a una heroína; era torpe y cobarde.

Además, probablemente era la persona con peor suerte en el mundo (lo que resultaba irónico en cuanto al miraculous que se le había otorgado) y siempre terminaba afectando a los demás a su alrededor. Ser heroína era probablemente la peor idea que a nadie nunca se le había ocurrido _¿Cómo es que Tikki no podía verlo?_

Incluso era increíblemente socialmente torpe ¿Quién a parte de ella tenía su primera amiga a esa edad? Y quizás (y sólo quizás) no era su culpa -no totalmente, al menos- y era la de Chloé, que le había impedido hacer amigos desde que estaban en el jardín de niños y se había metido con ella constantemente. Los demás no hablaban mucho con ella porque sabían que eso significaba problemas.

Nadie quería meterse con la hija del alcalde, porque todo lo que hacía la rubia -por más horrible que fuera- era recibido a oídos sordos. Se le permitía actuar como si fuera la dueña del lugar y nadie le decía nada.

Marinette caminó desanimada en dirección a su escuela, pensando en la cajita dentro de su bolso.

Alya sería una mejor heroína.

Algún día, Tikki se lo agradecería.

* * *

 _Sólo han pasado dos días desde el deseo_ , Adrien se dio cuenta repentinamente, deteniéndose frente a las puertas de la escuela.

Dos días desde que había visto todo su mundo desmoronarse a su alrededor y reconstruirse al mismo tiempo. Dos días desde que había renunciado a su pequeño mejor amigo y confidente adicto al queso.

Una repentina ola de incertidumbre lo invadió. Todo estaba cambiando y él estaba solo.

No había amigos esperándolo dentro del salón con sonrisas alegres y quejas irrelevantes, no había personas acercándose a él para preguntarle sobre la última tarea o el próximo examen.

Él era un desconocido.

"Es una apuesta." Él intentó decirse para calmarse. "Y no tengo nada que perder" _A parte de mi dignidad._

Él entró

* * *

En retrospectiva, él podía haberlo hecho mucho mejor.

Podía haberse detenido un segundo a recordar cómo eran las cosas antes en vez de entrar a salón impulsivamente. Podía haber recordado los problemas que había tenido en un principio antes de actuar _(¿Las personas pidiendo autógrafos siempre habían sido tan molestos_?) y pensar en una solución a estas problemáticas en vez de improvisar.

Dios mío, él era _del futuro_ (de uno alterno, pero del futuro al fin al cabo) y pudo haberlo manejado mucho mejor.

Entonces ¿…porque se encontraba en la misma incómoda situación de hace un año?

"Hey ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"

"Oh, erm.." El rostro de Adrien enrojeció mientras intentaba recordar como volver a hablar _¿Marinette siempre había sido tan bonita?_ "Yo…"

Las risas de Chloé y Sabrina detrás de él no estaban ayudando en absoluto

"Está bien, lo entendí." Marinette parecía entre enojada y resignada. "Buen trabajado ustedes dos, es muy divertido"

Adrien sentía como todas sus posibilidades con Marinette se iban por la borda.

"No, no, yo estaba tratand-"

"¡Oye! Déjala en paz." Una voz dolorosamente conocida lo interrumpió detrás de él.

Adrien se volteó para encontrar unos furiosos ojos azules y un pelo rojo brillante.

La boca del rubio se abrió y se cerró sin poder encontrar palabras. _Esto_ , definitivamente no había sucedido originalmente.

Marinette parecía casi tan sorprendida como él.

"Oh, gracias, Nathanaël." Marinette le dirigió una suave sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Nathanaël asintió, un suave rubor en sus mejillas, mientras se arrodillaba para quitar el chicle del asiento de Marinette con una servilleta. Se volteó hacía él, y su mirada le congeló las venas.

Furia.

"¿Eres amigo de Chloé? ¿Verdad?"

Adrien tragó antes de recuperar su voz. Para su desgracia, no eran las palabras que quería. "¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta eso?"

Nathanaël le frunció el ceño con el más leve indicio de odio y se dirigió a su lugar empujándolo con el hombro. Quizás ser Chat Noir si estaba cambiándolo.

Adrien se sentó, sintiéndose ligeramente aturdido.

"¿Ves lo que quiero decir ahora?" Chloé le preguntó con la voz burlona detrás de él

Adrien sólo entendió que quería ahorcarla en ese instante.

Sí, que ella era su mejor amiga y _sí_ , ella lo había sostenido sin ningún juicio en sus ojos en el funeral de su madre. Pero a veces sentía que Chloé era demasiado cínica y mala para su bien. Aunque no podía culparla, crecer en un mundo donde todos cuidaban hasta su más mínimo capricho no era su culpa. En todo caso era del alcalde.

"¿Por qué no le dijiste que fue Chloé?" Nino le preguntó a su lado, su mirada simpática y cálida.

Adrien suspiró, sintiéndose demasiado cansado emocionalmente.

"Ella es mi única amiga." Al final Adrien confesó, evitando sus ojos.

Nino colocó su mano frente a él, ofreciéndola para estrecharla. Su sonrisa y ojos amistosos y abiertos.

"Soy Nino" Él se presentó. "Es hora de hacer nuevos amigos, amigo."

Adrien sonrió.

Sus manos se estrecharon.

Y luego, todo se fue al infierno.

* * *

Marinette -y toda la clase entera- gritó cuando el agua comenzó a entrar a borbotones a su clase. Marinette miró al exterior y se dio cuenta con una desagradable sacudida que toda la ciudad estaba siendo inundada.

Peacock estaba de vuelta.

Cuando Alya salió corriendo sin su bolso -que contenía el miraculous- Marinette sentía como si el mundo se hubiera abierto bajo sus pies.

Sin embargo, en el fondo ella sabía que ya era inútil tratar de renunciar.

En otra parte de la escuela Nathanaël se escondió y transformó en Chat Noir, sin notar la melancólica mirada de Plagg.

Y en el baño, Adrien se escondió, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos e intentando recordar que ya no era su deber proteger a París. Nooroo se sentó en su hombro y contó en voz baja un viejo cuento de héroes.

De un héroe que podía conceder deseos y otorgar fuerza para ayudar a la causa.

Y de cómo era hora de que el héroe volviera a ayudar.

* * *

 **Estoy en épocas de evaluación.**

 **Tengo miedo.**

 **Con amor.**

 **Me.**


End file.
